Diez fantasmas
by Dead Moon Circus
Summary: Link se pone en búsqueda de los Diez Fantasmas (con ingredientes capitales extra) para ayudar, sin saberlo, a Ganondorf a conquistar al mundo. Mientras tanto, el Rey de la Maldad observa su reality show e intenta ganarse el corazón de la princesa, de Sheik, y de sus malvados Leevers. Léanlo, comenten, critiquen! Parodia OoT :D Cuarto fantasma, pereza...
1. Chapter 1

**DIEZ FANTASMAS**

* * *

**Summary: **Link, el cazafantasmas hecho en el cielo, andaba por ahí con sólo dos armas: flechas, y una botella. Ni las luces de una aspiradora portátil en la espalda, no, señor. OoT

**Disclaimer: ¿En serio? ¿Creen que Zelda me pertenece? ¡Jajaja, me halagan! :3 ¿Qué…? ¿No lo creen? Entonces, ¿por qué estoy poniendo esto…? :x**

* * *

Había Poes, eran fantasmas; espíritus de odio concentrado que solían rondar el campo de Hyrule, y los cementerios, por supuesto. Se encargaban de asustar y también, a veces, simplemente quemar a los viajeros hasta la muerte, si se dejaban. A veces, eran muy quejumbrosos y salían corriendo antes de que pudieran llegar a mayores consecuencias.

Desde que Ganondorf llegó al poder, el sedentarismo era inmenso: había asesinado por completo a la globalización. Las personas se quedaban en donde vivían y sembraban sus propias verduras y sus propios árboles frutales, sin embargo, seguían necesitando productos de origen animal y el espacio de sus aldeas no les daba abasto. Para eso, existía el Rancho Lon Lon. Por supuesto, los aldeanos se las habían ingeniado para crear una pequeña ruta de comunicación entre Kakariko y el rancho, a través del campo de Hyrule, pero los mensajeros debían ser hombres fuertes y valiente, y en estos tiempos, éstos habían desaparecido casi por completo.

A pesar de contar con esa ruta, a la que llamaban Vía Láctea, por eso de la leche y toda la cosa, los aldeanos seguían extrañando los dátiles Gerudo, los pescados frescos de los Dominios Zora y la resistente madera de los árboles al este del reino, antes de entrar al misterioso Bosque Kokiri, al que nadie se atrevía a poner un pie, pues se decía que si no se contaba con un hada, el infortunado podría convertirse en un Stalfos… Y los Stalfos eran las criaturas más horribles del reino… ¡Siempre apestando a muerto!

Ay, había tantas cosas buenas de las que se perdían los aldeanos desde que el campo Hyrule estaba infestado de esos bribones, canallas… ¡Esos malditos Poes!

* * *

— Y, bueno, ¿qué? — era el inicio de una pregunta del Poderoso Rey de la Maldad: el asombroso Ganondorf, quien era todo un estuche de monerías y además de ser un maligno dictador y ser bueno en la política, también sabía tocar órganos gigantes. Su maestro en tal disciplina era nadie menos que el Vendedor de las Máscaras Felices.

En estos momentos, el Rey de los Ladrones (como también era llamado), se encontraba en su más grande adquisición respecto a bienes raíces: el Castillo de Hyrule. Por las ventanas de este salón, en donde descansaba su trono usurpado, no entraba la alegre luz que bañaba algunas áreas del Reino, sino que se veían densas capas de nubes inmensas, que formaban remolinos justo sobre el castillo, como un enorme maremoto grisáceo y negruzco. A Ganondorf le gustaba así, realmente, no podía quejarse.

Con él, se encontraban algunos de sus achichincles; criaturas inmundas a quienes podía patear al sentirse frustrado y sin represalias, pues no poseían dignidad o autoestima: era un Stalfos con problemas de identidad, un Scrub que dirigía el Mercado Negro, un Dinolfo que le calentaba la comida, un par de Moblins que hacían las veces de guardaespaldas y un equipo de _base-ball_ de las ligas menores conformado por alegres Leevers giratorios, cuyo verdadero sueño era interpretar El Lago de los Cisnes, pero Ganondorf los obligaba a sostener esos bates… ¡Y ni siquiera tenían manos!

— ¿Están de nuestro lado, o qué? — terminó el Rey su pregunta.

Honestamente, estaba furioso.

¿Por qué? Bueno, esta era la triste, trágica historia: Hace dos días, Ganondorf, el Gran Rey de la Maldad, se encontraba cabalgando inocentemente, en su magnífico caballo Gerudo, y matando a los casi extintos conejitos del campo Hyrule para matar el aburrimiento de la monótona travesía con su poder especial: haces de luz malvadas, cuando de pronto… La sintió: Una presencia fría y húmeda se le deslizó por las venas, en sentido contrario a la sangre.

¡Ganondorf pensó que estaba muriendo, en ese momento! ¡Él! ¡El poseedor de la Trifuerza del Poder, muriendo por causas naturales…!

…Porque eso era muy posible, pensó después, era alarmante, porque quizás las probabilidades de que muriera en combate, al filo de una espada, eran casi nulas pero, ¿qué pasaba si solía tomar su desayuno, cada mañana, consistente en trozos de Like-Like bien fritos? Sabía que esas criaturas estaban hasta las nubes de colesterol…

… Así que, en aquellos momentos, bien pudo haberle estado dando un infarto.

Y, bueno, esa noche se quedó estático, sosteniéndose el cuello en busca de aire dulce, reclinado sobre su magnífico caballo Gerudo, esperando lo peor con los sentidos nublados… ¡Si tan sólo ese muchacho (no, espera, ese _duende_) rubio pudiera verlo en estos momentos! Si pudiera verlo… ¿qué sería del gran Ganondorf, tan indefenso?

Y justo cuando pensó que iba a desmayarse (o morir), escuchó la risita insolente…

— A los Poes no los gobierna nadie, mi querido Maestro — contestó uno de los subordinados: el Stalfos —, y sí, ellos existen gracias a nosotros, en gran parte, pero nos odian… Así que no van a seguir nuestras órdenes… — terminó, tímidamente. Si a Ganondorf no le gustaba aquella noticia, bien podría desmembrarlo y usar sus huesos como bastones de críquet.

— Hmnf… — Ganondorf resopló, y luego expresó sus sentimientos con aspavientos innecesarios — ¡Eso me molesta!

— S-sí — dijo el Stalfos —, lo sé… Pero, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada contra ellos… Es decir, ya están muertos…

— ¡Silencio! — Ganondorf se dio media vuelta, sintiéndose muy caprichoso, y gritó a nadie en particular (total, todos le iban a hacer caso): — ¡Que traigan a Kotake y Koume!

Apenas lo dijo y se escuchó una pequeña explosión. Todas las criaturas del salón se encogieron de miedo, excepto los Leevers, que siguieron girando y Ganondorf, que estaba acostumbrado a aquellos tumultos, pues en su juventud siempre anduvo con malas compañías que lo enseñaron a hacer bombas Molotov y cosas por el estilo. Lo siguiente que ocurrió también fue repentino: un par de risas decrépitas, pero que parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho, resonaron en cada muro del salón, antes de que pudieran ver entrar, por las ventanas más altas, a un par de escobas voladoras que sostenían los traseros de unas brujas gemelas.

— ¡Hola, gran Rey! — saludaron las dos, mientras bajaban apresuradamente y se detenían abruptamente frente a Ganondorf. Las demás criaturas las vieron como a algo inverosímil, pero el Gerudo parecía bastante acostumbrado.

—Ni siquiera tienes qué decirnos lo que te molesta, gran Rey — dijo una de ellas. Las dos habían bajado de sus vehículos y rondaban al rey como si fueran un par de gatos siameses.

— Sí, a pesar de que los Poes parecen invencibles dada su capacidad de atravesar los objetos del mundo físico, ellos pueden hacer contacto con algunas personas, ¿sabe?

— Ellos son odio concentrado, por lo que no pueden sentir más odio por el odio, si sabe a lo que me refiero… — dijo la otra, con una sonrisa enorme, como la del gato de Cheshire.

— Los Poes pueden tocar a las personas a las que quieren hacer daño, y éstas son las que poseen un corazón limpio y puro. Los Poes envidian la felicidad de estas personas, y por eso quieren lastimarlas, gran Rey — le aseguró una de las brujas, con un tono de voz agudo parecido a los de los ratones siendo aplastados por los cascos del caballo de Ganondorf.

— Por eso… — comenzó Ganondorf, erguido frente a las acechadoras.

— Por eso, un hombre valiente, con un corazón puro y una mente decidida es capaz, no sólo de tocar a los Poes, sino de acabar con ellos… E incluso de guardarlos en algo tan simple como, digamos, una botella. Una vez que estén dentro, se volverán sumisos a las órdenes, y Usted podrá gobernarlos, e incluso utilizarlos a su favor. Créame, aunque estas criaturitas del otro mundo ya causan bastantes problemas, su ejército triunfará indudablemente contra las personas si utiliza Poes — concluyó la otra bruja, con la misma molesta voz.

— Ah. Claro, ya veo… — Ganondorf les pidió que se retiraran, a voz en cuello, ¿o qué pasaría si no usara drama el gran rey de la maldad? Decidió descansar sobre su exquisito trono mientras pensaba en algún plan, y entonces recordó… ¡Oh, claro… a ese prisionero! Recordó que sus subordinados, una vez, habían atrapado a una _cosa… _que podría serle útil — ¡Stalfos!

El aludido dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, e instintivamente se puso en guardia.

— ¿En qué puedo serle útil, oh, rey?

— Que traigan a la cosa ésa que capturamos el otro día… ¿Te acuerdas? El que tenía una luz brillante en lugar de cara… — dijo Ganondorf, señalando su propia cara, como si el Stalfos no supiera lo que era una cara.

— Estará aquí en unos instantes — le prometió el Stalfos, Y no le mintió, pues apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando llegaron los dos Moblins con la criatura bien sujeta.

No tenían que hacer el menor esfuerzo, pues la "cosa", como Ganondorf la llamó, consistía en lo que parecía ser una túnica volátil color púrpura con una luz roja en lugar de cara, bajo la capucha, y cuatro miembros huesudos que sobresalían de la ropa. Sostenía un bastón nudoso que solía usar para espantarse las moscas.

— ¿Qué rayos eres tú, criatura? ¿Medio fantasma? — preguntó Ganondorf. Su labio superior se había alzado por la comisura derecha, mostrando un afilado colmillo, que demostraba disgusto. La criatura no respondió nada. — ¡No seas insolente, contesta!

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí el gran rey de la maldad? Sólo estoy medianamente en este mundo, no puedo ni mantenerme a mí mismo. No soy nadie. Es por eso que no puedo ayudarle, Rey — contestó la criatura.

— Ummm… Ya veo —. Ganondorf se mesó la barbilla — Así que quieres ser útil… Te diré una cosa: si logras capturar a los Poes del campo Hyrule para mí, te haré un hombre… digo, una criatura… Inmensamente rica.

— ¿Quiere capturar a todos los Poes? — la criatura quedó sorprendida. — Pero bueno, eso no es posible. Son demasiados… Aunque, existe una manera…

— Habla ya, Media Cosa — lo incitó Ganondorf.

— Existen diez Poes en el campo de Hyrule… Ellos son… Los dirigentes de todos los fantasmas que penan el reino de Hyrule. Sin embargo — añadió la criatura, al ver el brillo de los ojos de Ganondorf —, ellos poseen un gran poder, y son verdaderamente difíciles de atrapar.

— ¡No me importa! ¡¿No ven que no me importa?! — rugió Ganondorf, asustando al resto de sus subordinados.

— Oh, sí, sí, no le importa — corearon los demás, amedrentados. Agitaban tan rápido la cabeza que se les veía borrosa. Excepto a los Leevers, que no paraban de dar vueltas.

— ¡Encuentra a alguien que pueda atraparlos, Medio Fantasma! — Exclamó Ganondorf, empujándolo con el pie para que se fuera — ¡Hazlo rápido!


	2. Primer fantasma, iracundo

**Primer Fantasma**

* * *

— ¡Argh… maldición! — Link detestaba el tramo del Templo del Tiempo al resto de Hyrule, pues tenía que pasar por la plaza, repleta de ReDeads. Los ReDeads eran el tercer monstruo que más detestaba, después de los Gibdos, que lo inmovilizaban con su grito de niña pequeña, y los Stalfos, porque los Stalfos… ¡eran la peor criatura de todas, siempre "reviviendo" una vez acabados! La sensación del no muerto trepado en su espalda, absorbiendo su energía como sanguijuela lo frustraba enormemente. Al soltarse, dio un par de pasos atrás y sacó la ocarina. Rápidamente interpretó las notas de la Canción del Sol, e inmediatamente todos los ReDeads de la plaza que solía ser el mercado de la Ciudad del Castillo se quedaron congelados. Bajó su melodiosa arma sintiéndose muy complacido, pero un sonidito de incredulidad lo interrumpió: era Navi, burlándose de él.

— Siempre vas un paso atrás, Link — reprobó ella.

— ¡Cállate! — rugió el rubio, guardando la ocarina en su bolsa mágica, tras el escudo. Empezaron a irse a un paso mucho más relajado. — El Templo del Bosque fue tan agotador… No tenía ganas de pelear contra esos estúpidos ReDeads.

— Eso podría herir sus sentimientos, Link; esas criaturas parecen tenerte una especie de afecto perverso muy especial — insinuó el hada, revoloteando hacia su sombrero verde puntiagudo. Link hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¡Link, vuelve! — exclamó entonces una voz empalagosa y extraña. El Héroe del Tiempo, alias el-que-la-regó-dejando-entrar-a-Ganondorf-al-Reino-Sagrado, giró la cabeza y pudo ver a un asqueroso ReDead agitando la mano en señal de saludo amistoso. A Link se le pusieron los pelos de punta, y la cara cobró un tono azuloso nada saludable… A no ser que se fuera un Zora, pues en ese caso, todos sabríamos que sería saludable.

— ¿Q-quién te dijo mi nombre? — preguntó el rubio, atónito. Entonces el ReDead se aproximó más a ellos, y su voz de por sí grave bajó una octava más, usando un tono que según él, era sensual:

— Lo sé todo sobre ti… — Confesó, con una mirada lasciva. Link sintió que su alma escapaba y volaba hacia la luz, pero tuvo el valor suficiente para… Correr.

— ¡Rápido, Navi, aquí! — la exhortó a moverse.

— Pero si se estaba poniendo todo tan divertido… —. Navi estaba decepcionada, pues era un espíritu maligno algunas veces. Rápidamente, estuvo en donde su protegido le dijo: una habitación que era especialmente para los guardias que se encargaron de subir y bajar el puente cuando la Ciudad Castillo aún estaba poblada.

A Link le tomó algunos segundos recuperar el aliento (y su alma fugitiva), sosteniéndose contra la puerta. Cuando el susto pasó, se puso a mirar la habitación. Siete años atrás, había contenido a un guardia irresponsable cuyo sueño ideal en la vida era ser acróbata a caballo, pero terminó subiendo y bajando el puente de la Ciudad Castillo y custodiando múltiples jarrones repletos de rupias. Como una forma de vengarse de la sociedad, incitaba a Link a romper los jarrones y a robarse las rupias. Siete años después, es decir, el presente, Link se dio cuenta de la habitación estaba ocupada nuevamente.

El sitio estaba húmedo, y sólo cerca de las antorchas podía sentirse un poco de calor; todo estaba oscuro como boca de Wolfos, pero existía una fuente lumínica al fondo de la habitación. Link se fijó que había una litera al fondo, pero sólo tenía colchón la parte de abajo; arriba, habían varias lenguas de fuego de colores brillantes, y con caritas: unas estaban tristes, otras, enojadas, y unas más, reían. La cama de abajo estaba ocupada por una criatura que Link jamás había visto: una especie de medio fantasma, con la cara formada por una luz roja que sobresalía de su capucha púrpura, un sucio trapo grisáceo le cubría un cuerpo dudoso, y sobresalían manos y piernas huesudas. Antes de sacar la espada para defenderse de una posible amenaza, Link se fijó que la criatura portaba un cinturón con la Trifuerza Dorada, orgullosamente. Al bajar la guardia, Link también notó que había un dibujo simple hecho con carboncillo sobre una hoja de papel común y corriente, de nuevo de la Trifuerza.

La criatura, como todo saludo, blandió un extraño báculo que sostenía, de una forma convulsiva.

— ¡Ah, buenas noches, jovencito! — dijo, también. Link lo miró con extrañeza.

— En realidad, son las doce de la tarde — lo corrigió el Héroe, que pensaba que al mundo le gustaba que lo corrigieran.

— Oh, bueno, aquí siempre es de noche — dijo la criatura, restándole importancia.

— ¿Quién eres? — le preguntó Link, fascinado por su media figura fantasmal. Navi subió los ojos al cielo y decidió esconderse bajo su sombrero a dormir.

— Eso no importa… Mírate — cambió el objeto de admiración la criatura. Fue tan repentino y tan adorador que Link lamentó haber escogido este sitio para esconderse — ¡Qué joven tan ágil y valiente ha entrado a mi tienda! También, debo admitir que eres bastante guapo —. Al escuchar esas palabras, Link volvió a ponerse rígido y blanco como la cera (¿qué pasaba con las criaturas del mal hoy en día? Como ninguna mujer los pelaba, ¿habían decidido perseguir hombres? Caray…).

— Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver? — replicó Link, de mal talante.

— Si yo tuviera una apariencia como la tuya — explicó la criatura incompleta —, ahora mismo estaría corriendo una clase distinta de negocio, _si sabes a qué me refiero…_

— Espero que no — murmuró Link, quien buscaba instintivamente una ruta de escape de emergencia. Su mente empezaba a hacer cálculos para ver si el cuerpo de Link pasaba por las ventanitas, pero no… Creo que no.

— Sin embargo, gracias al gran Ganondorf, que tiene al mundo como está, tengo esta oportunidad magnífica de hacer _este _tipo de negocios — exclamó la criatura, regocijada. Link miró a su alrededor, sin comprender nada.

— ¿Qué negocio? — Soltó a bocajarro — ¿Vende hongos alucinógenos? Porque yo sé muy bien en dónde conseguirlos —. Link se promocionaba porque necesitaba rupias, y la bruja pocionista de Kakariko nada más le quiso comprar un solo hongo alucinógeno de los Bosques Perdidos de su natal Bosque Kokiri.

— No, no, muchacho, eso ya está pasado de moda — explicó la media criatura, y entonces pensó que Link no era muy brillante, pues tenía la mercancía del negocio a la vista. Le indicó con un ademán que se acercara, y luego le susurró: — yo trafico fantasmas.

— ¿Fantasmas… cómo…?

— Se llaman Poes. Un Poe ese una pobre existencia que pena por el mundo vengándose de las personas felices… Porque ellos no son más que odio concentrado. Y, bueno, algunas personas dicen que a veces tienen otros ingredientes, a parte del odio… — dijo el medio fantasma, desviando la mirada como si tratara de recordar la receta. Sin embargo, desistió.

— Vaya… Bueno… Pues yo he luchado contra algunos fantasmas… — comenzó Link. La luz roja en la cara de la media criatura centelleó de alegría.

— ¡Perfecto, excelente… me lo imaginé, muchacho! — Entonces le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda con su báculo — Sabía que tú serías capaz de tocar a los Poes. Te diré qué: si me traes a esos Poes, te pagaré diez rupias por cada uno. Sin embargo, si lograras traerme un Poe Grande, te lo pagaré a cincuenta… ¡Con un bono extra de 100 puntos por cada uno, que podría hacerte ganador de varios premios que tenemos preparados para ti! — terminó, con sus mejores dotes de presentador de programa de concurso, aunque en Hyrule no existía la televisión.

— ¿En serio? — Exclamó Link, la avaricia llevándose lo mejor de él — ¿Cuántos puntos debo juntar para ganar una varita de Saúco?

— ¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? Muchacho, creo que estás confundido de _fandom_… Escucha, lo que puedes ganarte es algo mucho mejor que eso… Pero debes reunir 1000 puntos.

— Eso significa que tengo que juntar… — Link se quedó callado haciendo cuentas, así que Navi salió de debajo de su sombrero toda roja de coraje y le gritó:

— ¡Diez Poes, Link, diez! ¡Es fácil…! Ash… Por eso no está bien que los Kokiri estudien en casa…

— ¡Oye…! Yo no tengo la culpa de nada — dijo Link, ofendido —, en realidad, es culpa tuya, porque se supone que mi hada debe enseñarme todo lo que debo saber, _pero nooo… _¡A la señorita le tomó diez años encontrarme!

— ¡Dale gracias a las Diosas que tienes un hada, ingrato! — exclamó Navi.

— ¡Pero bueno, ¿pueden callarse de una vez?! — gritó la media criatura, atrayendo miradas venenosas, casi mortales. El medio fantasma se arrepintió un poco de su mal humor, pues el sujeto frente a él portaba la Espada Maestra, después de todo, y dulcificó su tono: — ¿Traerás los Poes, muchacho?

* * *

Apenas saliendo de la Ciudad Castillo-de-Ganondorf, Link invocó a Epona con la canción y comenzó a trotar hacia donde lo llevara el viento. Sin embargo, no pudo recorrer ni dos metros cuando algo lo atacó. Era una lengua de fuego malvada, que lo derribó del caballo.

Navi salió de debajo de su sombrero para colocarse sobre el enemigo. Si no lo hacía, Link no podía darle en el blanco, por alguna razón desconocida. El hada hizo brillar a un fantasma de ojos malvados.

— Es un Poe Grande — dijo el hada.

— ¡Ajá! — Link sacó el arco y las flechas y apuntó hacia el fantasma. Ese tramo estaba siempre muy oscuro, y ver al fantasma resultaba fácil gracias al fuego que lanzaba.

— ¿Quieres pelear contra mí, eh, muchacho? — gritó el Poe. Tenía una voz grave, de barítono, aunque cuando se reía volvía a chillar como pantufla mojada — ¿No ves que soy el único Poe Grande capaz de lanzar fuego? Normalmente no podemos hacerlo, pero yo soy un caso especial —, se echó flores. Link alzó una ceja, aún con el arco tenso —. ¡Debes saber que es casi imposible que puedas capturar a los Diez Poes de la Amistosa Hermandad del Otro Mundo!

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Link sintió que fue demasiado y exclamó:

— ¿Qué?

— ¡La Amistosa Hermandad del Otro Mundo! — exclamó el Poe, dejando de trasladarse frente a Link de la forma amedrentadora que había estado haciendo. En estos momentos, el fantasma parecía muy indignado — Es la asociación que nosotros, los que podemos andar entre este mundo y el mundo de los muertos, creamos. Y nosotros diez somos los jefes, amigo mío.

— Ustedes diez, ¿y cuántos más? — tuvo curiosidad Link.

— Ah, pues fácil, ¿no oíste que los que podemos vagar entre ambos mundos? Criaturas como los Gibdos y los ReDeads componen nuestra asociación sin fines de lucro, ignorante — lo insultó el Poe —… Claro, con excepción de los Stalfos.

— ¡Pero los Stalfos son esqueletos! — Intervino Navi — Tienen su derecho de pertenecer al club, ¿o no?

— ¡Sí, pero los Stalfos son las peores criaturas de todas…! — exclamó el Poe, con una voz chillona que demostraba un disgusto exagerado, como el que hacían las niñas pequeñas al decir: "Eeew" —. ¡Siempre escondiéndose tras sus escudos, cobardes, patéticas cosas…!

— Oye, Link… Mientras este fantasma está tan entretenido quejándose de la vida, ¿por qué no le disparas una flecha y nos largamos de aquí? — sugirió Navi, en el oído del Héroe. Link asintió y apuntó hacia el fantasma. Soltó la flecha y esperó, pero se dio cuenta de que había fallado, pues el espíritu de odio concentrado se había movido hacia la izquierda a gran velocidad.

— ¿Q-qué…? Es rápido…

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?! — Gritó el fantasma, en un tono tan grave que hizo temblar la tierra, y el letrero que anunciaba hacia dónde había que ir para llegar a kakariko Village cayó por los suelos, levantando el polvo — ¡No tienes educación, lo único que trataba era de hacernos amigos, y mientras hablaba contigo… ¿me lanzas una flecha?! ¡Las pagarás caro, muchachito!

El fantasma desapareció de su vista.

Link y Navi lo buscaron con la mirada; el hada, quien era muy hacendosa y no podía quedarse quieta en un área determinada, se puso a sobrevolar en círculos de mayor diámetro cada vez

— Link, esto no me gusta nada — confesó el hada —, monta a Epona y vámonos. ¡Rápido!

Link estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando algo se estrelló contra él. La sensación fue curiosa, pero no por ello menos desagradable: sintió como si algo frío penetrara en su piel y empezara a girar por sus venas a través de todo su cuerpo. En ese momento, sintió una emoción casi desconocida: ira. Estaba furioso contra el mundo, aunque realmente no tenía motivos importantes.

Aunque sí, odiaba a los vendedores de tiempos compartidos que querían hacerlo viajar a una tal Termina cada vez que los veía, y también odiaba a los Testigos de Din, que siempre querían decirle al mundo que ella era la única diosa y que estaba molesta con todos (por lo que le había dado el poder a Ganondorf, y nadie tendría esperanza pues el Apocalipsis estaba cerca), y sobre todo, ¡odiaba a Navi, la sabelotodo!

— ¿L-Link… qué pasa? — Navi pudo sentir un aura de maldad en su protegido, y en ese momento vio la luz, y se arrepintió de todas las cosas malas que le había hecho: sus comentarios mordaces, la información que le ocultaba, la frase de "no sé cuál es su punto débil" cuando trataban de luchar contra el Jefe de un Templo o calabozo…

Porque el rubio desenvainó la Espada Maestra y la miró con sed de venganza. — Link…

— ¡Me las pagarás todas de una vez, Navi, finalmente ha llegado la hora de tu muerte! — rugió el rubio, fuera de sí, lanzándose contra ella con la espada en alto.

— ¡Link…! — Navi se quedó inmóvil, con la luz interna opacada. Su muerte estaba cerca, porque no podía volar debido al miedo. — ¡Noooo….!

Entonces, el rubio falló por algunos milímetros. Navi se preguntó si lo hacía a propósito, porque la miraba con la mismísima sonrisa del demonio y decía: "Hey!"… Cuando lo pensaba en segundos de terror, esto parecía una película de Horror Grotesco en donde Link le recriminaba a Navi su usual advertencia.

Y Link siguió estocando y fallando por milímetros, repitiendo: "hey!", sin descanso ni piedad, hasta que la pequeña hada pensó que era suficiente y se elevó tres metros a partir del suelo, en donde Link no podía alcanzarla.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

— ¡Ja, ja, ja… esos ingenuos ILUSOS! — Ganondorf reía a sus anchas, mientras mascaba algunas nueces Deku y dejaba caer algunas otras desde su boca anormalmente abierta para carcajearse. Estaba cómodamente sentado en su trono, con el plato de nueces en el reposa-brazos, y las botas de piel de Lizalfos descansando sobre su banquillo humano: una Tektite Azul, temblorosa. Ganondorf le había puesto patines en cada una de sus patas y la amenazó con convertirla en polvo si acaso se atrevía a fallar en su labor como banquillo.

— ¿Le complace el espectáculo, Gran Rey? — Preguntó Kotake — me alegra que mi bola de cristal le sea útil.

Con la bola antedicha, Ganondorf acababa de descubrir los _reality shows… _Y le gustó.

La bola de cristal de las brujas Twinrova (el nombre artístico fusionado de Kotake y Koume) le mostraba qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en cada uno de los puestos de los Diez Fantasmas, y era bastante divertido.

El Stalfos que siempre estaba a su lado se retorcía las manos huesudas, y finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

— Oh, Rey de la Maldad… Disculpe mi interrupción…

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, odioso?! — rugió Ganondorf, mirándolo con la boca llena de nueces trituradas. El Stalfos pegó un brinco y luego bajó la cabeza, para opinar tímidamente:

— Señor… El que está en la bola… ¿No es… el Héroe del Tiempo en persona? Disculpe mi osadía, sé que esto usted ya lo sabía — agregó.

— ¿Hmmm? — Ganondorf rugió, y volvió salvajemente la cabeza hacia la bola. Como la imagen se proyectaba sobre espesas nubes de humo blanco, la imagen no era para nada nítida, y aunque el Rey de los Ladrones frunció el entrecejo para lograr definir la imagen, fue en vano. Torció la boca hacia un lado, en una sonrisa desdeñosa — No seas ignorante. ¿Crees que no podría reconocer al Héroe del Tiempo si lo estuviera viendo? ¡Ése no es el Héroe del Tiempo! — concluyó.

— ¿Eh? ¡P-pero… Su Alteza…! — intentó el Stalfos, incrédulo. ¡Podrían ir allí mismo a acabar con el Heroecito, si tan sólo Ganondorf diera la orden!

— ¡No se diga más, INSOLENTE! — Ganondorf se puso de pie y le dio una patada. El Stalfos agradeció que no utilizara su poder mágico contra él, o ya estaría vuelto cenizas — ¡Fuera de mi vista!

— S-sí, señor. Disculpe, señor — el Stalfos abandonó la habitación con urgencia.

Si no tuviera tantos problemas de identidad (¿por qué tuvo que nacer Stalfos? ¡Le acomplejaba salir a la luz del mundo, con ese cuerpezote y esa grave voz tan molesta!), el Stalfos iría allí y acabaría con el Héroe del Tiempo. Porque el Stalfos estaba seguro de que el Héroe mismo era quien acababa de tomar la misión de capturar a los Diez Poes Grandes. ¿Por qué Ganondorf no podía darse cuenta? ¿Cuántos Hylian vestidos de duende podían existir en Hyrule, eh?

* * *

A esas alturas, Link estaba agotado, pero su ímpetu era inquebrantable. Y su mirada maligna centellaba a la luz de la luna.

— ¡Link, ya basta! — a la incauta de Navi se le ocurrió bajar más a su nivel, esperando que la actitud de Link cambiara.

— Tonta — dijo el rubio, empuñando nuevamente la espada. Navi se puso blanca como papel. — ¡ES TU FIN!

Lanzó su grito de guerra mientras estocaba hábilmente con la espada.

— ¡LINK!

Todo el mundo se detuvo.

La advertencia regañona de una mujer resonó en los oídos del Hylian mientras era golpeado sin pena ni gloria en la cabeza con un trinchete. La súbita presencia de la mujer era tan desconcertante que era eso lo que lo detuvo más que el golpe. Al momento en que sintió el dolor en la coronilla de la cabeza, recuperó una conciencia que no sabía que había perdido.

— ¡Es…! — dijo el hada, aliviada, al mirarla.

— ¡Malon! — dijo Link. La granjera lo saludó como si estuviera hablando del clima y no acabara de frustrar el intento de asesinato de Link hacia su hada. Y eso no fue todo: también se atrevió a señalar frente al rubio como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Link miró hacia donde apuntaba la pelirroja y notó que, frente a él, sobrevolaba el Gran Poe que conoció momentos atrás. Link se sentía un poco confundido… Sentía una pequeña laguna mental.

— Hola, ¿te crees muy listo? — saludó el Gran Poe — ¡Si no fuera por tu noviecita, ahora mismo estarías sepultando a la luciérnaga ésa!

— ¿A la qué…? — Link miró a Navi, confundido.

— ¡Trataste de matarme! — gritó Navi, ofendida.

— ¿Qué? Ja, ja, qué graciosa — Link le dio por su lado para que se callara.

— ¿Yo…? Yo soy el Poe de la Ira — se presentó a destiempo el fantasma, elevándose dos metros sobre el suelo. Sus ojos eran un par de triángulos escalenos con el ángulo agudo apuntando hacia el ángulo agudo del otro, así que evidenciaba esa emoción — Me apoderé de tu corazón y exalté esa emoción en ti, para que descargaras tus sentimientos malignos contra aquellos a quienes amas, pero te molestan también, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué está hablando ese orate? — preguntó Link a Navi.

— No lo sé, que se enamoró de ti, o algo así — cuchicheó el hada.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oigan, respétenme!

— Estoy harto de las criaturas de este mundo — confesó Link.

— Te entiendo, pero debes ser fuerte.

— ¡Dejen de estar chismorreando! — Gritó el Poe — De lo contrario, yo… — El Poe se acercó a Malon — ¡La quemaré viva, ja, ja! ¡¿Entienden?!

En ese instante, una flecha le atravesó el cuerpo. El Poe no se lo esperaba, así que la segunda llegó fácil. Chilló como puerta sin engrasar, y se convirtió en una lengüita de fuego color esmeralda, a los pies de Malon. La granjera lo observó, y notó que sus ojos seguían enojados.

— Buen tiro, Link — lo felicitó ella, casualmente.

— Ah, no es para tanto… — dijo Link por cortesía, acercándose al fantasma. Navi voló sobre él y lo examinó con ojo crítico.

— Hmmm… Sí, si las teorías del Movimiento de los Fluidos Fantasmales y Espirituales es correcta… A ver, la presión, la densidad específica… Sí — Navi miró a Link con decisión —. Puedes capturar a este Gran Poe en una botella de cristal.

Así lo hizo Link.

— Bien, ¡uno menos! — se felicitó Link.

— Y cincuenta rupias más— le recordó Navi.

— Son buenos capturando fantasmas, ¿verdad? — Malon intervino. Ambos aventureros la miraron. Ella les sonrió con un dejo de disculpa — Qué suerte, porque por el Rancho anda rondando uno que nos está dando muchos problemas… Además, me debes un favor, ¿verdad? Porque logré que el fantasma ése dejara de poseerte — La sonrisa de la pelirroja era totalmente estudiada.

— Los fantasmas no son las únicas criaturas que tratan de poseerlo, ¿verdad, ReDeads? — murmuró Navi, con malicia.

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Link la capturó y la encerró entre sus manos. Luego miró a la pelirroja, avergonzado, y comenzó a reír — ¡Claro, claro, te debo un favor! Vamos para allá en este instante.

Y así, el ingenuo Héroe se encaminó pues hacia el segundo Poe, mientras era observado por un animoso Ganondorf, que se moría por librarse de aquellos horribles seres y ponerlos en sus filas malignas.


	3. Segundo y tercer fantasma, la envidia

**Segundo y Tercer Fantasma,**

**La envidia**

* * *

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Medio Fantasma sobre los Poes? — Conversaba Link, con Navi, mientras Malon hacía la entrega diaria de leche en Kakariko — Dijo que a veces tenían otros ingredientes, a parte del odio. ¿Dijo "ingredientes"? — Link parecía confundido.

— Así fue — dijo Navi, quien comenzaba a desesperarse porque Malon no salía y Link le prometió volver juntos al rancho para acabar con el fantasma —. Me pregunto qué otra clase de sentimientos pueden tener los Poes…A ver, el primero ya fue la ira…Me pregunto si…

En ese momento, Malon salió del pueblo por las escaleras largas. Subió a su carreta y Link a Epona, y comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el Rancho, lo que les tomó algunas horas. Al arribar, el cielo estaba anaranjado como el cabello de Malon, y hablando de ella, decidió que era momento de volver a casa a alimentar a los animales. Link se quedó afuera, esperando al fantasma con el arco listo.

— ¿Por qué siempre usas el arco? — Preguntó Navi — El gancho es mucho más barato porque no tienes que estar comprando flechas.

— Es más rápido — contestó Link.

— Eso lo veremos.

Y esperaron hasta que la luna brilló justo sobre sus cabezas, pero el fantasma no se dignó a aparecer frente a sus ojos. Quizá Malon les había mentido…

— Pobres de ustedes, no han comido nada, ¿verdad? — En ese momento, Malon salía de su propiedad por el pequeño acceso, y con una gran sonrisa — ¿Por qué no pasan aquí la noche?

— No, gracias… — empezó Navi.

— Les daré de comer.

— Eso cambia las cosas — Navi voló alegremente y se colocó sobre el hombro de la granjera. Link simplemente aceptó su ofrecimiento con una inclinación respetuosa de la cabeza y una sonrisa de cortesía.

Entraron al rancho, a la casa y al comedor, en donde estaban Talon e Ingo, cenando algo que parecía una gallina asada con una uva en el pico. Link sintió cierto placer al ver a su acérrima enemiga, la gallina, servida en un plato, con vegetales cocidos. No esperó a que lo invitaran a sentarse cuando ya tenía el cuchillo y el tenedor en la mano.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! — exclamó, y comenzó a arrancarle trozos de carne al animal, dándose un festín perverso.

— Qué bueno que les gustó — Malon sonrió y comenzó a servir vasos de madera con la leche fresca de la ordeña de la tarde.

— Qué buen apetito tiene este muchacho — dijo Talon, observándolo con ojo crítico. Algo de Link pareció darle ternura, y su mente de papá ató cabos incómodos y vergonzosos. De pronto se puso de pie y abrazó a Link. El muchacho casi se atragantó con un huesito del pollo — ¡Este muchacho es perfecto! Primero, me despierta cuando me quedo dormido; luego, saca al señor Ingo de su encantamiento que el malvado Rey de los Ladrones le hizo; para rematar, me devuelve mi rancho, y por último, siempre ayuda a mi preciosa Malon cuando lo necesita, ¡y hasta sabe ordeñar vacas CON UNA CANCIÓN MÁGICA! ¡BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA, HIJO!

— ¿Ehhh? — Link se puso rojo como las pociones que le salvaban la vida, todo apretujado contra el frondoso Talon. El señor Ingo no pareció divertido ante las palabras de su jefe, y dijo, entre dientes:

— No olvide otra de sus cualidades: es un APOSTADOR LADRÓN de caballos…

— En realidad, es una yegua — dijo Link.

— ¡Ah, eso cambia las cosas! — exclamó Talon, aliviado, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

— ¿Esto es una broma? — Ingo se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde va, señor Ingo? — preguntó Malon.

— Me voy a dormir — bufó Ingo, largándose. A nadie pareció importarle, porque Talon estaba haciendo cuentas mentales sobre lo que tendría que comprar _"para la boda"_, mientras Malon trataba de que se tranquilizara y se callara.

* * *

— Así que los Poes pueden introducirse en los corazones de la gente y hacerlos actuar según la emoción que dominan — dijo Ganondorf, escudriñando la bola de cristal.

— Así es. Gran Rey — contestó Koume, volando perezosamente a través de la habitación sobre su nueva Saeta de Fuego —. Y los diez Poes que pueden hacer eso se rigen por lo que nosotros llamamos "siete pecados capitales".

— Qué interesante… ¡Que alguien consiga al Poe de la lujuria y a la princesa Zelda! — ordenó a la nada. Esta vez, no tuvo respuesta — ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Dónde está mi princesa Zelda?!

— Señor… Eso es prácticamente imposible para nosotros, aún — dijo una voz nueva en el salón. Ganondorf se giró para encontrarse con la ligera figura de su subordinado más competente; Sheik, el Sheikah (¡qué nombre original!, Sheik debió ser la sensación entre sus congéneres).

— Ah, Sheik, volviste de la misión — dijo Ganondorf, complacido — ¡Todos fuera, tengo cosas importantes que tratar con él, fuera, fuera! — Todas las criaturas del salón, y Koume, comenzaron a marcharse tan apresuradamente que comenzaron a chocar las unas con las otras — ¡Los Leevers no! ¡Leevers, ustedes escuchen! — les ordenó. Las criaturas, girando como siempre, volvieron a los pies de Ganondorf — Algún día, todo esto les pertenecerá, mis preciosos…

— _Ejem…_— Sheik pareció incomodarse ante esa actitud de su señor, y decidió acabar rápido con todo.

— Claro, claro, Sheik. Y bien… — comenzó Ganondorf, mirándolo con esa aura maligna que le aseguraba que lo freiría con sus lucecitas mágicas si no escuchaba lo que quería escuchar — ¿qué has descubierto? ¿Hablaste con el Héroe del Tiempo? ¿Se creyó el cuento de que estabas de su parte?

— Sí.

— Muy bien, entonces, ¡encuentra a la princesa Zelda y al Poe de la lujuria! ¡Es tu siguiente misión, muévete! — Ganondorf volvió su atención a la bola. Sheik hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Haré lo que pueda —Sheik hizo una leve reverencia y se fue.

* * *

Link dormía profundamente, soñando lo mejor que había tenido oportunidad de sonar: que las gallinas se extinguían. Podía verlas muriendo una tras otra, picoteándose entre ellas hasta el final… En realidad, no se había dado cuenta desde cuándo sus sueños se habían vuelto tan violentos, pero le echaba la culpa a su vida de perros. Al menos, dormir con esos pensamientos le daba unos reflejos envidiables al momento de despertar, sobre todo cuando era despertado por el señor Ingo, blandiendo un mortífero pocillo para calentar leche.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Link, _watch out! —_ gritó el hada, de sueño ligero, poniéndose a revolotear frente a Ingo. — Espera, qué raro… El rombito sobre la cabeza del señor Ingo es azul, no amarillo o verde. ¡Significa que es inofensivo!

— ¡Maldito usurpador! — gritó Ingo, soltándole un golpe con el pocillo a Link en el centro de la cabeza.

— ¡Auh…! — Link se dio cuenta de que no dolía mucho porque era de latón delgado, pero de todos modos le intrigaba el hecho de que el señor Ingo quisiera matarlo cuando ya parecían haber arreglado sus diferencias.

— ¡Me quitaste lo que más quería! — gritó Ingo. Link tomó su escudo de la cómoda al lado de la cama que Talon le prestó en el establo, y bloqueó con él el ataque del señor Ingo, quien salió disparado hacia atrás y se golpeó la nuca con las puertitas de madera del cubículo de atrás, donde uno de los caballos, molesto, relinchó. El señor Ingo perdió la conciencia mientras frente a Link y Navi aparecía un fantasma de color verde.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Link, que tenía que ser educado con todo ser viviente, los viejitos y los bebés, sobre todo. Navi se acercó para iluminarlo, aunque los Poes tenían su propia luz misteriosa. El Poe verde comenzó a danzar a su alrededor, y cuando se encontraba en la fase de su ronda que quedaba en la espalda de Link, volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos por ambos flancos: el derecho y el izquierdo. Eran dos fantasmas.

— Somos La Envidia — dijeron los Poes, con una sonrisa retorcida. Les alegraba hablar con la gente, porque normalmente, la gente los pasaba de largo.

— ¿Los dos? — preguntó Navi, flotando entre ambos fantasmas, quienes hacían pequeños círculos frente a ellos.

— Claro. Como la gente no paraba de llamarnos "Envidia de la buena" y "Envidia de la mala", pues… Nos partimos en dos — explicó el Poe de la derecha, con una voz femenina.

— ¿Cómo crees que la "envidia" puede ser buena? — intervino Link, con media sonrisa de quien sabe mucho sobre el mundo.

— ¡Sí, sí puede! — Dijo la Poe femenina, quien era la que portaba ese título — "Envidia de la buena" es lo que le dices a las personas que tienen algo que tu corazón anhela desesperadamente, pero como le tienes afecto y respeto a esas personas, les dejas en claro que no tratarás de asesinarlas para quedarte con lo que les pertenece.

— ¿Eh…? Ah… Ya veo… — Link se quedó confundido con la humanidad.

— En todo caso, ¿por qué Envidia de la Buena estaba dentro del señor Ingo también? — preguntó Navi, poniéndose agresiva — ¡El señor Ingo trató de asesinar a Link, eso demuestra que le tiene envidia… "de la mala"! Aunque aún no entiendo por qué…

— Me gusta ir a donde Envidia de la Buena va — dijo Envidia de la Mala, un Poe masculino. — Es tan encantadora, ¿no creen?

— ¡_Baaasta, _querido! — Exclamó la otra Envidia, halagada.

— ¡¿Pero por qué el señor Ingo le tiene envidia a este mequetrefe?! — insistió Navi.

— Oye… — le advirtió Link, en un tono oscuro.

— ¡Eso es fácil! — Envidia de la Mala observó al señor Ingo, desmayado contra el cubículo del establo — Tú le quitaste al amor de su vida. ¡Un crimen pasional! Es el tipo de Envidia más atrayente para nosotros, así que rápidamente poseemos su corazón para infectar un poquito la situación. Y resulta en puestas en escena maravillosas, ¿verdad?

— ¡Argh, maldición, ¿por qué hasta los Poes quieren matarme?! — se lamentó Link.

— Estábamos hablando de mí — se ofendió Envidia de la Mala.

— No permitiré que suceda eso, si debo morir, primero caerá Ganondorf — Link se levantó con el semblante cambiado; fue tan repentino que ambas Envidia se quedaron estáticas. Sacó el arco y flechas de su aljaba y les regaló dos a cada fantasma. Ambos quedaron reducidos a lenguas de fuego verde. Navi sintió que se había distraído sólo unos segundos pero que ya había terminado todo.

— ¿Qué, cómo…? — murmuró, confundida.

— Te dije que el arco era rápido — le recordó Link, sacando dos botellas de cristal de su bolsa mágica. Una de ellas contenía poción verde — Oh, ¡demonios…! Está ocupada… Voy a tener qué bebérmela para poder capturar a los Poes — se lamentó Link, mirando la botella con indecisión.

— ¡No lo hagas, podrías quedar dañado! — Dijo Navi — ¡Tus niveles de magia están bien, si retacas tu sistema con más magia, podría resultar desastroso!

— Naaah, ¿qué podría salir mal? — Link se la bebió y no sintió nada, por el momento — Ahora sí, a embotellar Poes.

— Ay, Link… — Navi rodó los ojos — Que conste que traté de prevenirte.


	4. Cuarto fantasma, pereza

**Cuarto fantasma**

**Pereza**

* * *

Zelda detestaba estar jugando a la Triple Cara, pero no tenía más remedio. En primer lugar, debía fingir ser un sheikah, en segundo lugar, tenía que fingir que sus lealtades estaban con Ganondorf y en tercer lugar, tenía que fingir que no seguía a Link a cada paso que daba.

En momentos como ese, ¡verdaderamente quería ser una sombra!

Mientras trataba de darle largas a Ganondorf sobre el paradero de Zelda (peligroso, muy peligroso), ahora tenía que ir a jugar a los Cazafantasmas y conseguirle el de la… ¿Había dicho "lujuria"? Pues sólo él se entendía, pero que ni soñara que entre él y Zelda podría haber _algo, _¡porque primero tendría que matarlo!

— Este juego me está cansando… — Sheik bajó la guardia y se quedó descansando sobre la rama de un árbol, cerca de las riveras del río Zora que quedaba más alejado de los Dominios Zora, al noroeste del campo Hyrule.

— ¿Cansancio…? — dijo una voz apachurrada como de sapo. Sheik se puso en alerta y vislumbró a un Poe muy grande, que flotaba como si fuera el aire el único que lo mantenía allí.

* * *

— Al final hiciste lo que te dio la gana — dijo Navi, cuando Link entró al Cráter de la Montaña Muerte por medio del pasadizo secreto tras la estatua de la habitación de Darunia — ¡Te digo que no nos tomaría mucho tiempo el cazar al resto de los fantasmas! ¡Ya llevábamos tres!

— Sí, pero no podía dejar ni un minuto más a los Gorons a su suerte. Desde que desperté en este extraño futuro, me ha preocupado la nube rojo brillante que está sobre esta montaña. Además, realmente no me urge el dinero ahora. El Medio Fantasma nos dio ciento cincuenta rupias por los tres Poes Grandes.

— ¡Pero acuérdate de los puntos de canje! — Le dijo Navi — El Medio Fantasma dijo que el premio por cazar a los Diez Poes Grandes (de la Amistosa Hermandad del Otro Mundo) era mucho mejor que una varita de Saúco… ¿No quieres enterarte?

— Después de esto, Navi — le prometió Link. Un tramo del puente a sus pies estaba roto, y necesitaba cruzar un gran lago de lava, que realmente era el Cráter del volcán en sí, para poder llegar al otro lado, en donde comenzaba el Templo del Fuego. Usando el Gancho fue pan comido. Link comenzó a caminar a través del crujiente puente y hasta una plataforma plateada con la Trifuerza, en donde se sintió aliviado, pues estas plataformas le prometían que existía una canción para regresar rápido hasta ese punto. Con el Minué del Bosque y el Preludio de la Luz, Link podía tomar ya muchos atajos. No estaría mal también poderse aparecer aquí (aunque fuera para asar bombones y gallinas, deliciosas gallinas). Esperó y esperó — ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿En dónde está ese canalla de Sheik?!

— Mira, Link — Navi le señaló hacia la entrada del Templo. A Link no le quedó más remedio que avanzar hacia allí, donde no había un insistente resplandor rojo y la temperatura se sentía mucho más fresca. En una esquina de ese pequeño vestíbulo, con una trampilla en el suelo que era la entrada al subterráneo templo, estaba Sheik, dormitando.

— ¡Habráse visto! — Link subió los ojos al cielo y se acercó para darle con la punta del pie a las costillas de su Guía — ¡Sheik!

— ¡No me jodas…! — Sheik giró sobre su costado y comenzó a roncar descaradamente. Link se quedó lívido y luego enfureció.

— ¡Esa no es manera de contestarle al Héroe del Tiempo!

— Ay, Link… — Navi volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Oye, Sheik! — le gritó Link, logrando que el Guía se incorporara perezosamente y se estirara como un gato: con lentitud y meticulosidad. Luego le dirigió a Link la mirada de uno de sus ojos, y entrecerrado.

— ¡Aaah, es Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo nunca me di cuenta?! — exclamó Navi, súbitamente.

— ¿Quién es "Kakashi-sensei"? — preguntó Link, perdiendo toda atención en el sheikah.

— Hola, Héroe, buenos días — saludó Sheik, dando un largo bostezo bajo las telas que le cubrían casi todo el rostro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?, tienes que enseñarme la canción de este Templo, mueve tu trasero de ahí y hazlo! — lo riñó Link.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién te dijo que cada Templo iba a tener canción? — Sheik volvió a bostezar sin pena y luego se rascó la cabeza — En realidad, todavía no he pensado en las notas de este Bolero, es que me da flojera — Link lo miró con incredulidad —. En vez de eso, podríamos encantar una canción para que te transportes, ¿qué dices?

— Eh… ¿Una canción? No, es que yo, realmente no… — comenzó Link, tímidamente, pero a Sheik no le importaba escuchar su respuesta, pues ya estaba tarareando sin miramientos y comenzó a agitar el dedo índice mientras inventaba una canción lastimosa que sólo daba risa… Pero nadie rió.

—… El Bolero del Fuego, el Bolero del Fuego… Deja que queme tu corazón… Con amor… Con pasión… ¡El fuego quema, eso es verdad, al igual que este amor que siento por ti, baby!

Link cayó al suelo al estilo de los personajes del anime.

— Sheik… ¿te sientes bien, amigo? — intentó el Héroe. Supuso que había ingerido alguno de esos Hongos Alucinógenos de los Bosques Perdidos, y no podía hacer mucho por él — ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

— ¡Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí hay que inventarnos el resto de las canciones! — Sheik volvió a cantar al ritmo de una música pobre y repetitiva que más bien parecía una porra muriendo — La Serenata del Agua, la serenata del Agua… ¡No te dejes ahogar en un vaso con agua, baby!

— Sheik…

— Sí, ya deja que salgan todas de una vez: El Nocturno de la Sombra, el nocturno de la Sombra, cuidado, cuidado, alerta roja, alerta roja, baby. El réquiem del espíritu, el réquiem del espíritu, ¡cuidado con los espíritus…!

— ¡Cállate, Sheik, basta! — Link tuvo que golpearlo para ver si reaccionaba, pero no fue así. Con la misma serenidad que antes, el sheikah terminó su rima:

—… Baby.

Un inocente Fire Keese que aguardaba a que Link bajara para quemarlo vivo explotó espontáneamente gracias a los talentos artísticos de Sheik.

Link y Navi prácticamente estaban haciendo un altar a las diosas para que la voz de Sheik desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

— Oigan, ¿qué fue esa explosión? — preguntó Sheik, aún medio dormido.

— Sheik, yo… — Link no sabía cómo terminar con esa pesadilla.

— ¡Dejen dormir, ojetes! — tras insultarlos, Sheik volvió a quedarse dormido en su antigua posición. Los dientes de Link rechinaban de tanto odio contra la humanidad.

* * *

— ¿Acaso ese es Sheik, por qué está actuando tan extraño? — Ganondorf se reclinó todo cuanto pudo hacia delante, tratando de ver una imagen clara en la bola de cristal. El Stalfos que siempre estaba a su lado cruzó sus huesudos dedos, rogando para que el Rey de la Maldad se diera cuenta de que Link, el Héroe del Tiempo, era quien estaba cazando a los Fantasmas y que, por lo tanto, le podrían tender una emboscada. Pero de repente, la imagen en la bola de cristal comenzó a tener nieve, tanta que ya no pudo verse nada más, y además, un zumbido inaguantable resonó por todo el salón del trono — ¡Aaaah, _fregadera! —_ Ganondorf aventó la bola. Ésta cayó pesadamente a la alfombra hecha con piel de Wolfos Blanco y siguió rodando hasta los pies del Scrub de Negocios que llevaba el Mercado Negro.

— Mis disculpas, oh, Rey — dijo Kotake, levantando la bola — Lo que pasa es que acaban de cambiar la señal de todas las bolas de cristal. Ahora es digital, y necesito otro tipo de bola — explicó, haciendo una leve reverencia — En cuanto consiga esa nueva bola, se la traeré.

— Retírate — le pidió Ganondorf.

— Sí, señor.

Ambas brujas (pues su gemela estaba descansando cerca de la ventana más grande) abandonaron el recinto. Ganondorf no podía desquitarse con ellas porque eran como sus madres, así que lanzó un largo suspiro. El Stalfos, deseoso por recuperar el favor de su rey, se apresuró a lamerle las botas:

— ¿Algo lo molesta, Gran y Malvado Rey?

— Oh, Stalfos… — Ganondorf tomó su copa de vino Deku y dio un sorbo lento. Después, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y su frente en los dorsos de sus manos, agotado — Sí, tengo un gran problema.

— Adelante, puede contarme lo que guste — ofreció el Stalfos.

— Stalfos… Los ojos de Sheik… — Comenzó. Dudó y le echó un vistazo de reojo a su subordinado, como si esperase cualquier mala señal para achicharrarlo, pero decidió darle una oportunidad y continuó: — Son de mujer, de hombre no.

— Mi señor… — el Stalfos no se esperaba una confesión como aquella. Además, para el Stalfos, estaba claro como el cristal que Sheik era varón, pero por el bien de sus huesos, más le valía darle por su lado al rey de la maldad — Quizás pueda… Ya sabe… Desenmascararlo.

— ¡¿De qué hablas, idiota?! — Rugió Ganondorf, espantando a los Leevers danzarines, así que bajó la voz — ¿Y qué tal si yo me equivoco y quedo como un vil y patético miserable? ¡Soy el gran Ganondorf, ¿recuerdas?!

— Mi Señor, usted no tiene por qué hacer nada. Él solito se descubrirá si usted lo pone en las situaciones correctas. Por ejemplo… Llévelo a los campos. Si Sheik es mujer, querrá ver las flores.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — Ganondorf le dio una merecida patada.

— Señor… — El Stalfos no sabía qué más hacer para quererse a sí mismo.

* * *

— Maldita sea, Sheik sigue durmiendo y necesito ir al Pasado para plantar un frijol mágico ahí — Link señaló un montón de tierra suave —, para poder llegar allá con la planta mágica — entonces señaló dos piezas de corazón en las caprichosas deformaciones del cráter de la montaña — Si no me enseña el Bolero del Fuego como es debido, no podré entrar aquí siendo niño.

— Quizás debas tratar cantando la canción que se inventó — sugirió Navi — ¿Cómo era…? Bolero del Fuego, ¿te amo, te amo?

— Claro que no, era: alerta roja, alerta roja — la corrigió Link.

— ¡Pues cántala! — lo incitó Navi.

— Cántala tú — negoció Link, de mal talante. En ese momento, Sheik se levantó de su largo sueño y le arrebató a Link la Ocarina (que instintivamente había sacado al ver a Sheik) de las manos.

— Uy, qué lloroncitos, ¿eh? — los criticó, y empezó a entonar las notas. Era una melodía bastante simple, sobre todo porque Link sólo debía recordar las primeras ocho notas, en lugar del bolero completo, como lo interpretó Sheik, con florituras, adornitos y toda la cosa. Finalmente, Sheik le devolvió a Link la Ocarina. — Ahí está, ahora tú — Sheik desvió la mirada, y se dijo a sí mismo: — Soy un genio musical, ni siquiera lo pensé y la canción salió solita. La próxima vez no voy a hacer ningún preparativo, tampoco.

Link todavía se sentía confundido, pero se llevó la Ocarina a la boca para entonar el Bolero de vuelta, y confirmar que se la había aprendido bien, y fue interrumpido por el grito más escandaloso de Navi:

— ¡Kyaaaaah, beso indirecto! — señaló.

— ¿Qué? ¡Arrgh! — Link se dio cuenta de que Sheik había acabado de tocar de su misma ocarina, y se puso rojo, sobre todo por culpa del hada. Entonces, después de limpiar la boquilla por si las moscas, empezó a entonar las notas, pero le salieron mal. Volvió a intentar, y nada, hasta que Sheik lo miró con un aura asesina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ni copiando lo puedes hacer bien? — molestó el sheikah.

— ¡Si hubieras sido más atento, sería diferente! — reclamó Link.

— ¿Me estás llamando incompetente? — sugirió Sheik.

— ¡No, te estoy llamando idiota!

— Chicos, no se peleen por mí — dijo Navi de pronto.

— ¡Nosotros no nos estamos peleando por ti! — gritaron los dos, ante aquella petición tan fuera de lugar.

— ¡Enséñame como se debe!

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — Link decidió abalanzarse contra su Guía con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero él era bueno peleando y ninguno de los dos lograba avanzar mucho.

Navi se puso a observar con bastante entusiasmo, y mencionó algo parecido a: "¡Wuh, pelea de hombres!". Revoloteó de ahí para allá para no perderse ninguno de los movimientos de ambos, hasta que notó que Sheik de pronto se quedaba inmóvil; por lo mismo, Link desistió de golpearlo y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. El Sheikah bostezó y se reacomodó en su lugar.

—Esto es problemático, ya no quiero jugar.

— ¡Yo gané! — exclamó Link, pero luego se sintió ridículo. Miró a Navi en busca de una explicación y, como siempre, el hada la obtuvo.

— ¡Claro, ya lo sé! ¡Debe tener dentro al Poe de la Pereza! — Exclamó el orbe azul, quien siempre se sentía bastante realizado cuando le enseñaba cosas nuevas a Link, — Claro, todo concuerda… La ira, la envidia, y ahora la pereza… Parece que los "ingredientes extras" que conforman a los Poes, de los que hablaba el Medio Fantasma, son nada menos que los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Pero Link la miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué son los pecados capitales?

— Ah… — Navi dio un largo suspiro — Los Siete Pecados Capitales son la Ira, la Envidia, la Pereza, Gula, Lujuria, Avaricia y Soberbia. ¿Qué, nunca te enseñó modales y valores el Gran Árbol Deku?

— Eso**_ creeeo_**… — divagó Link, sin mucho convencimiento — Pero nunca dijo nada sobre los Pecados Capitales.

— Se llaman así porque son los Pecados Principales: los que llevan a cometer otros pecados. Son la raíz de la maldad — le aseguró Navi, siniestramente. Link la miró con desasosiego, y se sintió triste por Sheik.

— Bueno, ¿y cómo le quitamos al Poe de adentro? ¿Le lanzo una flecha a Sheik…?

— ¿Te atreverías a hacerle eso a tu amigo? — un fantasma de color gris apareció desde donde Sheik descansaba, y flotó suavemente hacia arriba. Sus ojos tenían la forma de gajos de naranja entristecidos, y daba la impresión general de que apenas era sostenido por el viento y que se arrastraba penosamente por él — Hola. Yo soy el Poe de la Pereza… _ajúuuuuum…_

_— _¿Acaso… bostezó? — preguntó Link, levantando una poblada ceja rubia. Navi lo encontró gracioso.

— Todo esto me da mucha flojera, así que, ¿podrían ir al grano y dejarme en paz? — preguntó el Poe.

— Eh… Sí, claro… Este… — Link agarró su bolsa mágica y sacó una botella, pensando que si esto funcionaba quizás era porque estaba medio dormido — ¿Podrías entrar en esta botella?

Navi lo miró con incredulidad, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer esa proposición indecorosa al fantasma? Pero se quedó incluso más atónita cuando el Poe se introdujo con lentitud en la botella y se quedó dormido.

Link se quedó mirándolo a través del grueso y resistente cristal antes de ponerle el corcho.

— Qué Poe mediocre… — lo evaluó Link.

— La pereza es realmente peligrosa, ¿no crees? — Compartió Navi su manera de pensar — Mira nada más qué conformista nos salió…

— Será mejor que lo vendamos antes de entrar al Templo del Fuego, para poder utilizar la botella con poción roja o… Un hada. Tres botellas no me alcanzan ni para el arranque — dijo Link —… Cómo quisiera tener otra.

Navi observó a Link con atención y se dio cuenta de que se quedaba ido durante mucho tiempo, con cara de quien está a punto de estornudar o de quien está en un intenso trance diabólico. No dijo nada, pero estaba segura de que el frasco de poción verde que se había bebido a pesar de no necesitarlo empezaba a surtir efecto. Lo malo de la intoxicación con magia era que sus efectos secundarios eran impredecibles, y cualquier cosa podría suceder. ¿Y si le salían alas de mariposa? Pues, por el bien de Link, esperaba que se convirtiera en un dragón que le permitiera salir ileso del Templo del Fuego.

Aunque su jornada contra la maldad apenas comenzaba, ya llevaban cuatro fantasmas capturados y estaban a seis más de conseguir los 1000 puntos que el Medio Fantasma les prometió.

* * *

_¡Comenten, no sean tímidos!_


End file.
